Cazador
by ReyAlex
Summary: Sally Jackson con su último suspiro pide a las deidades que salven a su hijo. Hestia responde al llamado y arrastra a Artemisa para que también ayude. Percy Jackson se convertirá en el primer cazador bajo la tutela de la diosa. Percy/?
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:** _Esta historia está basada en los libros escritos por Rick Riordan, los derechos pertenecen a él.  
_

* * *

 **(Percy)**

Terror. Esa era la palabra para definir mi situación actual. Mi padrastro continuó pegándome sin piedad. Mi madre yacía a unos metros de mí, sangrando y esperaba que estuviera viva. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir gritando, hacía mucho que me había rendido; sabía que no saldría de esta pero esperaba mi mamá pudiera salvarse… no parecía ser el caso. Intenté mirar una vez más la cara de Gabe el apestoso cuando sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

 **(Sally)**

No puedo creer lo estúpida que fui. Creí que al casarme con Gabe mantendría a salvo a mi Percy, pero en mi afán de esconder su esencia divina fallé en fijarme en lo más importante: quién era en verdad Gabe Ugliano. No noté la horrible persona que era y ahora lo estaba pagando muy caro. Observé impotente como el monstruo le siguió pegando a mi hijo, traté de moverme pero mi cuerpo no me respondió.

No sentía dolor, no podía escuchar y la vista ya me estaba fallando. Estaba consciente de que estaba muriendo pero me aferré a la poca vida que me quedaba. No podía dejar a mi bebé en peligro, no sin asegurarme que estaría bien. Lancé una plegaria a Poseidón, rogando que viniera a salvar a nuestro hijo pero sabía que era en vano. Si Poseidón se aparecía en el apartamento se sabría de la existencia de Percy y estaría en un peligro aún mayor.

Traté de pensar en algún otro dios al que rezar que ayudara a mi hijo. Un ligero gemido me sacó de mis pensamientos y vi con horror que Percy estaba inconsciente con Gabe a su lado sosteniendo un bate con sangre, ¿desde cuándo tenía el bate en la mano? La luz de la chimenea era lo único que alumbraba nuestro pequeño apartamento y le daba a todo una sensación más lúgubre haciendo parecer que Gabe era un ser maligno salido del mismo tártaro. ¡La chimenea!

Usé el resto de fuerza que me quedaba para voltear a ver la chimenea. Escuché pasos acercándoseme y sabía que mi tiempo se agotaba. Esta vez rogué a la diosa del hogar que ayudara a mi hijo. La respuesta que recibí fue una figura que se formó entre los restos ardientes de leña. Me costó trabajo reconocerla porque mi visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa pero lo hice. Era un ciervo.

Confié en la diosa y le recé a Artemisa, diosa de la caza. Me preocupaba el hecho de que fuera precisamente la diosa detesta-hombres a la que tenía que recurrir pero estaba desesperada. Sentí una ola de calor que me brindó alivio y esperanza. De repente supe que estaba hecho, mi hijo sería salvado y sabía que se convertiría en un maravilloso hombre. Solo me arrepentía de que no podría estar ahí para verlo. Dibujé una pequeña sonrisa y cerré mis ojos recibiendo la oscuridad.

* * *

 **(Artemisa)**

No estaba feliz. Hace un momento me encontraba tranquilamente disfrutando de la cena con mis cazadoras y al siguiente estaba fuera de un departamento en los barrios de Nueva York a pedido de mi tía Hestia. Sí, había escuchado la plegaria de una mujer desesperada pidiendo ayuda para salvar a su _hijo_ , pero el problema era ese: _hijo._ Normalmente no respondería a este tipo de llamados pero Hestia me había informado de antemano y no tenía opción. Además la plegaria de la chica sonó tan desesperada que me rompió el corazón.

Solté un suspiro y entré al apartamento. Ni siquiera noté el hecho de que la puerta no tuviera el cerrojo corrido porque la escena delante hizo mi sangre hervir. Un chico de estatura mediana, gordo y con un hedor terrible tenía en una mano un bate con sangre y con la otra trataba de romper las ropas de una mujer en el suelo. El chico ni siquiera notó mi presencia. Di un movimiento de mano y en lugar del hombre se encontraba un jackalope, ya saben el animal que parece una liebre pero con cuerpo de ciervo, y con otro movimiento de mano lo mandé justo en donde sabía que se encontraban los lobos de la caza.

Me acerqué rápidamente a la mujer pero lamentablemente ya había abandonado el mundo mortal. Hice una plegaria en griego y el cuerpo de la mujer desapareció. Volteé mi vista al cuerpo del pequeño y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de culpa cuando me dispuse a irme. Parecía tan indefenso. No debía de tener más de dos o tres años, su pelo era negro y su cara estaba llena de moretones y sangre. Uno de sus brazos estaba en un ángulo que no debería ser posible. Una pena que lo tuviera que dejar pero no podía simplemente recogerlo, era un chico después de todo.

Las súbitas llamas que aparecieron a mi lado me sorprendieron y llevé mi mano a donde tenía mis cuchillos pero me relajé en cuanto me di cuenta que era Hestia. La saludé con un movimiento de cabeza pero no esperaba la dura mirada que me dirigió.

—No estarás pensando dejarlo aquí a su suerte, ¿verdad sobrina? —me preguntó con un tono de reproche que me hizo encogerme un poco. Era muy raro que la siempre amable y tierna Hestia usara esa voz. Ni siquiera en las peleas de sus hermanos usaba ese tono.

—Es un chico —dije como si eso lo explicara todo. Y realmente lo hacía.

—Es prácticamente un bebé. No pensarás que este niño está corrupto como todos los hombres, como sueles clamar.

La miré atentamente. La verdad es que ni siquiera pensé en que el chico estuviera corrupto. Simplemente descarté la opción de sacarlo de aquí por el hecho de ser hombre en automático. Obviamente Hestia tenía razón. Un niño tan pequeño no podía estar corrupto, a menos que fuera uno de los hijos de mí hermano. Un hijo de Apolo estaba corrupto desde el nacimiento.

—Llevémoslo al bosque más cercano y ahí hablaremos con más calma —me propuso mi tía al notar mi pequeño debate mental. Acepté y nos desaparecí a todos.

Ahora estábamos en un claro de un bosque. El pequeño se encontraba durmiendo y con la cabeza reposando en el regazo de Hestia mientras forzaba un trozo de ambrosía en su boca. El chico se quejó un poco pero finalmente tragó y pareció relajarse más en su sueño.

—Bueno, veo que tienes todo cubierto —dije a modo de despedida, intentando evitar ser arrastrada aún más en este asunto.

—Ni intentes dar un paso más, sobrina. Necesito tu ayuda.

Casi pierdo el equilibrio. La voz no había sido la de Hestia si no la de un hombre y no la de cualquiera si no de Poseidón que se encontraba reclinado sobre el pequeño y lo miraba con tristeza y ternura al mismo tiempo. Me molesté conmigo misma al no notar la presencia del dios cuando llegó. Tenía mis defensas bajas y detestaba eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —le pregunté con cautela. Justo en ese momento noté algo que no había hecho antes. El olor que despedía el pequeño era semejante al del agua salada y cobró sentido la aparición del dios del mar. Era su hijo. Había roto el pacto. Lo miré con molestia y repudio por ir en contra del juramento.

—Antes que nada Artemisa, sí es mi hijo. Rompí el juramento pero solo después de que tu padre lo hizo —me dijo con cara seria. Hestia mientras tanto seguía acariciando la cabeza del pequeño mientras nos observaba sin emoción alguna reflejada.

—¿Mi padre rompió el juramento? —pregunté escéptica. No es como que me sorprendiera que mi padre ignorara sus promesas y se acostara con cualquier cosa que se moviere si no el hecho de que mi tío no se lo hubiera echado en cara, todavía.

—Sí. De hecho lo descubrí por mera suerte, él no sabe que yo lo sé por supuesto. Estoy guardando esa carta para después —dijo con una sonrisa como la de alguien que lleva planeando algo mucho tiempo y no puede esperar para ver resultados —, como sea. Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Te escucho… —le concedí con cautela. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Quiero que tomes a mi hijo y lo críes junto a tus cazadoras.

Me reí. Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo. Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Poseidón fueron tan graciosas que poco me faltó para tirarme al suelo y patalear a carcajadas.

—Buena broma, tío —logré decirle entre risas antes de recomponerme un poco, fallé en notar la sonrisa divertida de Hestia y la cara de seriedad de Poseidón —, pero ya enserio, ¿qué es en lo que necesitas ayuda? —le pregunté aun riendo un poco. Ahora si miré la seriedad en la cara de Poseidón, que no había movido un músculo. Cesé mi risa y lo miré completamente sorprendida —. No estabas bromeando…

Mi mandíbula se desencajó por completo. Traté de buscar algún rastro de mentira en la cara del dios pero no encontré ninguna. No estaba bromeando. Realmente quería que tomara a este chico y lo criara. Estaba demente. Finalmente el viejo barba percebe había perdido cualquier rastro de sanidad.

Obviamente no puse en palabras mis pensamientos, después de todo Poseidón era un dios muy poderoso y prefería no ponerme en su lado malo, por el bien de mis cazadoras, llamándolo loco. Pero eso no significaba que consideraría siquiera su petición. Negué con la cabeza fervientemente.

—No. No bromeo. Es muy peligroso para él que valla en adopción y no puedo llevármelo a la Atlántida por las leyes ancestrales —su cara la adornó una mueca triste, como la de un hombre que perdió algo muy preciado y creo que probablemente eso era lo que sucedió.

—No es mi problema. Tendrás que buscar otra solución para ese chico.

—No hay otra solución, sobrina —habló por primera vez Hestia desde que llegó Poseidón —, su esencia divina es muy fuerte para llevarlo con otra familia. Los monstruos lo atacarán en cuanto nos vallamos. Tú, por otra parte, puedes cubrir su esencia con la tuya y las leyes no te impiden criarlo, después de todo se estaría uniendo a tu caza…

Ahí estaba, mi tía favorita pidiéndome que tomara a un chico en mi caza. Parecía que tampoco comprendía lo que eso significaba, iba en contra de todo lo que creía y todo lo que les había enseñado a mis cazadoras. No podía llegar con un chico, por más pequeño que fuera, y decirle que sería uno de nosotras. Simplemente no podía.

—Si no lo tomas, seguramente morirá —me dijo Hestia con dureza y reproche en la voz una vez más. Sentí doblegarse mi corazón.

Hestia al darse cuenta de esto, me instó a acercarme. Me jaló la mano en cuanto estuve a su alcance y de repente me hallé en el suelo y con la cabeza del chico en mi propio regazo. Estaba tan sorprendida que me quedé congelada.

—Por favor Artemisa, quedaré en deuda eternamente… —me suplicó Poseidón.

Observé de cerca al pequeño, a su carita con semblante tranquilo ya sin rastros de sangre o de moretones. Se veía tan… inocente. No pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mis labios. Al verlo tan indefenso, terminé doblegándome completamente. No podía abandonarlo, no cuando una criatura que no tenía la culpa de la vida que le tocó dependía de mi decisión. Solté un muy largo suspiro.

—Está bien —dije y la cara de Poseidón se iluminó —, pero tengo unas cuantas condiciones —continué muy seriamente —. No tendrás palabra en la forma en que decida criarlo. Cualquier cuerpo acuático será territorio seguro para mis cazadoras y si rompe las reglas de la caza, aplicaré el castigo que crea necesario sin ningún tipo de represalias o quejas de tu parte —terminé tajante, dando a entender que no iba a ceder en ninguna de mis condiciones.

Poseidón parecía en conflicto consigo mismo, seguramente ponderando las ventajas y desventajas de mis demandas pero dejó caer los hombros abatidos y aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza. Después me miró directamente a los ojos y me preguntó:

—¿Podré visitarlo? —había un tono de súplica que me impidió decirle que no.

—Avísame antes y si creo conveniente, sí, podrás visitarlo —concedí dejando en claro que la decisión seguía siendo mía.

Me observó por un momento más antes de dedicarme una suave sonrisa la que devolví. Se acercó y acarició la cabeza del pequeño antes de colocarle un suave beso en la frente. He de admitir que casi hiperventilé de furia. Poseidón estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi cuando hizo esto gracias a que la cabeza del pequeño estaba en mi regazo. Por instinto mi mano viajó a mis cuchillos pero logré contenerme a tiempo. Sabía que el dios del mar no intentaba nada conmigo pero no podía evitar molestarme con su cercanía. Tendría que acostumbrarme, después de todo ahora un chico estaría en la caza.

Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse. Compartió una rápida mirada con Hestia y parecía que tuvieron una conversación en silencio porque Poseidón suspiró cansado antes de asentir y retirarse con una suave brisa de mar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunté a Hestia pero esta negó.

—Luego te enterarás. Ahora lo importante es Perseus —dijo volviendo a su estado de amabilidad de siempre.

Por un momento me quedé confundida. ¿Perseus? ¿Quién diablos es Perseus? Antes de caer en cuenta que se refería al pequeño ocasionando que me golpeara mentalmente por mi pequeño momento de estupidez.

—Tendrá una vida muy difícil —dijo con pesar mientras se inclinaba al pequeño para susurrarle aunque pude escucharla bastante claro —, sé fuerte y siempre recuerda que el fuego del hogar te protegerá. Nunca pierdas la esperanza —y también le plantó un suave beso en la frente. Esta vez Perseus brilló suavemente de color anaranjado y el pequeño sonrió en su sueño.

Cuando creí que ya nada en este día podía sorprenderme, viene Hestia y le otorga su bendición al pequeño Perseus convirtiéndolo en su primer campeón de la historia. Si el chico no era poderoso antes, ahora con la bendición de Hestia, la mía que terminaría dándole cuando llegáramos con las chicas y sumado a su parentesco, este semidiós podía resultar muy peligroso. Me preocupé. Cuando mi padre se entere de su existencia me metería en un buen lío porque no dejaría que le hiciera daño ahora que se uniría a la caza.

Hestia me otorgó una sonrisa que hizo que yo misma le sonriera de vuelta.

—No temas, todo resultará bien. Simplemente haz lo que siempre has hecho: protege tu caza —me dijo. Gruñí un poco. Detestaba que la diosa del hogar me pudiera leer tan fácilmente. Me hacía sentir niña a su lado a pesar de ser ella la que tenía apariencia de chica de 8 años… aunque de nuevo, no era nadie para a hablar con mi apariencia de 12 años.

Se despidió y ella también partió, dejándome sola con un semidiós que se convertiría en el primer hombre en ser parte de la caza. Me levanté y lo acomodé en mis brazos antes de desaparecer del lugar e ir junto a mis cazadoras. Sabía que terminaría con un inmenso dolor de cabeza cuando me fuera a la cama. Lo peor estaba por venir: ¿cómo demonios le voy a contar a mis cazadoras que un hombre se unirá a la caza?

* * *

 _Buenas gente  
_

 _Les dejo una nueva historia y el argumento creo es bastante claro: Percy Jackson, cazador de Artemisa. Pasaremos varios capítulos antes de iniciar la linea temporal de los libros y aunque los usaré de guía general, habrán muchos cambios, como notarán próximamente. Espero les guste la idea y la historia en general. Antes de que me lo mencionen, no, esta historia no generara problema con las otras dos que tengo en proceso (no cuento la traducción, porque no es mi historia). Al contrario, escribir esta historia me ayudará a aumentar mi ritmo de escritura pasando de una historia a otra con más facilidad y ahora de universo de HP al mitológico. Tengo planeado liberar otra historia de Percy (probablemente crossover con algún anime) pero aun no la he empezado a escribir. Mi plan es mantener cuatro historias al mismo tiempo, aunque esto ya se verá. Como siempre la prioridad seguirá siendo Los Potter y después alternando entre Tomando riesgos y esta._

 _Por cierto, aun no he decidido la pareja principal de la historia. Las probabilidades son: Percy/Artemisa ó Percy/Thalia aunque siempre estoy abierto a posibilidades. Me encantaría leer en sus comentarios su opinión respecto a la vida amorosa de nuestro siempre querido Perseus._

 _Agradecimientos y abrazos a mi querida y siempre trabajadora beta kathitha, que sigue aceptando los escritos que le envío por más dementes que sean y me ayuda a mejor mi escritura. En serio kathitha, tienes mi eterno agradecimiento._

 _Saludos  
ReyAlex_


	2. La caza recibe a un hombre

**DISCLAIMER:** _Esta historia está basada en los libros escritos por Rick Riordan, los derechos pertenecen a él._

* * *

 **(Artemisa)**

Al llegar al campamento noté que todas mis cazadoras estaban reunidas para recibirme. Maravilloso, lo que me faltaba. Traté de cubrir la cara del pequeño Perseo aplastándolo contra mi cuerpo. Lo llevaba en brazos. El chico ni se inmutó y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. La primera que habló de mis cazadoras fue Zoë.

—Bienvenida, mi señora —hizo una reverencia imitada por las demás chicas. Luego me dirigió una mirada significativa y señaló con los ojos al bulto que cargaba.

Negué con la cabeza y ordené a las chicas que se dispersaran. Me dirigí a velocidad a mi propia tienda de campaña no sin antes informarle a Zoë que me acompañara. Ya dentro, deposité al pequeño en mi cama y me volteé para enfrentar a la teniente de mis cazadoras y mi mejor amiga.

—¿Acaso es un...? —preguntó con una mueca de disgusto.

—Sí, es un chico —le contesté sin rodeos. Mi predicción sobre el dolor de cabeza empezó a hacerse realidad cuando sentí una punzada detrás del ojo. Sería una noche muy larga.

Zoë me miró, claramente esperando una explicación. Solté un suspiro y le conté todo, desde la oración de la madre del chico hasta la petición de Hestia y Poseidón. No me guardé nada, incluso le dije de la bendición que le colocó la diosa del hogar convirtiéndolo en su campeón.

—Entonces… —dijo insegura.

—Sí Zoë. Perseo se unirá a la caza.

Esperé que se enojara, que gritara o algo por estilo pero la chica frente a mí únicamente soltó una sonora carcajada. Se rió como si no hubiera un mañana agarrándose el estómago con un brazo y usando el otro para apoyarse en una silla. ¿Se estaba burlando? Empecé a molestarme.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

—Es qué nunca habías hecho una broma tan graciosa Artemisa —dijo entre lágrimas que se le escaparon de tanto reír —, ¿un chico en la caza? —y nuevamente se soltó a carcajadas —, incluso llegué a caer por un instante con toda la historia.

Y la risa le impidió seguir hablando. Crucé los brazos molesta. Entiendo que era una situación difícil de creer, pero esperaba que mi teniente tuviera algo más de confianza en mis palabras. Esperé a que dejara de reírse. Tardó unos buenos diez minutos en controlarse.

—Ahora enserio, ¿qué pasa con el chico? —preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas restantes.

—Perseo Jackson se unirá a la caza —declaré con autoridad y me aseguré de mantener mi mirada molesta.

Zoë me observó unos instantes antes de palidecer, luego su cara adquirió un tono rojizo.

—Pero mi señora… —trató de rebatir y noté que estaba conteniendo la rabia de su voz.

Pensé en apiadarme de ella y sonreírle, pero recordé su ataque de risa y deseché ese pensamiento. La miré con algo de dureza.

—Se lo informaré a las demás chicas en la cena. Por el momento te quedarás aquí para velar su sueño, es posible que despierte con pesadillas. Ha sufrido mucho —suavicé mi voz un poco y lo miré unos instantes. Se veía tan tranquilo y en paz a pesar de que hace unas horas recibió una paliza y perdió a su madre —, está prohibido que le hagas daño, que lo trates fríamente o lo ignores —dije de manera dura. Entonces alcé mi mano y Perseo brilló unos instantes en color plateado —, ahora forma parte oficialmente de la caza. Trátalo como tu igual.

Salí de la tienda sin esperar respuesta. Sabía que Zoë terminaría aceptando al pequeño, tarde o temprano. Ahora era turno de lo más complicado: el resto de la caza. Si bien tenía algunas chicas que no tendrían mucho problema con un niño tan pequeño, también había una gran cantidad de chicas que eran muy tercas y se opondrían completamente. Sólo esperaba que no llegaran a los extremos de intentar deshacerse de Perseo. Tenía que ser muy clara en mis órdenes. El chico era uno de nosotras y no había forma de cambiar ese hecho.

Caminé hacia la mesa que estaba montada cerca de la fogata y llamé a las cazadoras para cenar. Sirvieron cerdo que cazaron mientras no estaba y frutas que recolectaron. Si notaron que el asiento a mi lado, donde se sienta Zoë, se encontraba vacío no dijeron nada. Continué cenando en silencio, inmersa un poco en mis pensamientos pero sin dejar de vigilar a mis chicas. Parecían alegres y se gastaban bromas las unas a las otras mientras comían, esto era bueno, entre mejor esté su humor, menos problemas me provocarían.

Carraspeé para llamar su atención. Todas dejaron de hablar y enfocaron su mirada en mí, esperando ansiosas a que hablara. Repasé una última vez en mi mente la mejor manera de decirles y después de permanecer en silencio unos minutos me decidí por ser directa. Tenía que manejar el problema con autoridad.

—Hoy se nos ha unido un nuevo miembro a la caza —declaré manteniendo mi voz neutral. La cara de las chicas se iluminó ante el prospecto de una nueva compañera y no pude evitar sonreír malévolamente. Pensé un poco en su reacción cuando les diga que es un chico será hilarante.

—Su nombre es Perseo Jackson, hijo de Poseidón. Trátenlo bien.

Esperé pacientemente a que las mentes de mis chicas procesaran mis palabras, lo cual no tardó mucho. Observé algo divertida cómo sus caras pasaban de confusión a realización. Después en algunas cambiaba a furia, en otras regresaba a confusión y otras parecieron entrar en un estado de estupefacción.

—¡No puede hacer esto, mi señora!

—¡Un chico!

—¡Va en contra de lo que creemos!

—¡Hay que cazarlo, no recibirlo!

—¡Sí, cacémoslo!

Se empezaron a unir en la idea que Febe declaró: cazarlo. Todas compartieron la misma mirada y mi diversión pasó a preocupación. Las conocía lo suficiente para saber que no bromeaban con el hecho de matarlo. Por Olimpo, yo misma las eduqué para que no dudaran al atacar a un chico, sin importar quién fuera.

—¡Debieron obligar a nuestra señora, hay que acabar con la basura! —volvió a hablar Febe. Era una hija de Ares y en momentos como este solía notarse, se dejaba llevar mucho por el enojo y solía tener reacciones violentas. Decidí intervenir antes que las cosas evolucionaran. Las chicas ya tenían sus arcos en mano.

—Nadie le tocará un pelo a Perseo —declaré con autoridad haciendo que toda mi caza se congelara en su sitio para voltear a verme —, es ahora parte de la caza, les guste o no y el atacarlo les traerá el mismo castigo que si alguien atacara a cualquiera de ustedes —dije mirándolas duramente.

—¿Cuál es el castigo? —una niña de alrededor de cinco años preguntó. Su nombre era Claire y la había reclutado hace no mucho, por lo que era normal su pregunta.

—La muerte —dije sin dudar, la pequeña palideció mas no me detuve —, entregada por mí.

Todas palidecieron y, aunque mantuvieron las miradas de furia, dejaron sus arcos y retomaron asiento. Yo, durante toda la discusión había permanecido sentada, mostrándome tranquila pero severa.

—Si bien comprendo que estén molestas, es un hecho que no puedo cambiar —dije y suavicé un poco mi mirada, sabía los conflictos internos que esto estaba generando dentro de las chicas —, es verdad que se me pidió que lo recibiera y en un principio me rehusé, pero llegué a aceptar. Piensen en porqué lo acepté y recíbanlo sin hostilidad —continué mi discurso contándoles un poco de la historia del pequeño y noté que varias de las chicas se ablandaron con el chico, incluso la pequeña Claire empezó a llorar y Febe a su lado la abrazó. Sí, entendía que no iban a ser muy amistosas al principio pero confiaba en que en un futuro lo aceptaran completamente.

* * *

 **(Percy)**

Desperté en un lugar extraño. No era mi casa. Traté de recordar lo que había pasado pero fue un error. En mi mente aparecieron imágenes de Gabe el apestoso golpeándome más fuerte de lo que nunca me golpeó, luego la imagen de mi mamá en el suelo, con sangre. Empecé a llorar. Fue entonces que sentí unos brazos encerrarme y pude ver a una chica con pelo negro y ojos cerrados mientras me abrazaba.

—¿D-Dónde está mamá? —pregunté entre sollozos. La chica abrió los ojos unos instantes y pude ver que eran de color negro, como rocas volcánicas. También pude ver una clase de aro en su cabeza. La chica cerró los ojos de nuevo y me abrazó con más fuerza que antes.

Comprendí que mi mamá ya no estaba y lloré de nuevo. Sentí un suave calor golpearme la espalda y esto sólo me hizo sollozar aún más. Por unos instantes fue como si mi madre me abrazara como solía hacer cuando llegaba del trabajo, o cuando me horneaba galletas azules. Entre mis lágrimas fallé en notar el temblor que sacudió el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Ni siquiera me di cuenta del fuerte tirón en el estómago. Me llegó un fuerte cansancio y me dejé vencer por él. Quería desaparecer. ¿De qué sirve vivir si mi mamá no está conmigo?

* * *

 **(Artemisa)**

Mientras las chicas se encontraban lidiando con la idea de tener un hombre en la caza me dispuse a regresar a mi tienda con un poco de comida en la mano para el pequeño. Seguramente estaría hambriento cuando se despierte.

—Febe, guarda un poco de comida para Zoë —ordené a la chica quien asintió con una sonrisa.

Continué mi camino cuando el suelo empezó a moverse bruscamente. Las chicas callaron cualquier plática que estuvieran llevando, la pequeña Claire asustada buscó el abrazo de Febe que era la chica más cercana. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que se detuvo y mis cazadoras lentamente volvieron a resumir sus charlas.

Levanté la ceja. El temblor fue anormal, sin previo aviso. Normalmente cuando esto sucede significa que cierto dios marítimo está lanzando un berrinche o simplemente le apetece molestar a su hermano del inframundo enviándole unas cuantas almas pero este no era el caso. Sentí claramente la fuente del poder y ciertamente me aterró un poco. El epicentro del temblor fue mi propia tienda de campaña. Fue obra del pequeño Perseo. Me apresuré a mis aposentos y encontré al pequeño dormido en los brazos de una muy pálida Zoë.

—Mi señora —me saludó aunque la voz le tembló un poco.

—¿Qué pasó? —sé que mi pregunta fue tonta pero no pude contenerme de hacerla.

—Despertó, preguntó por su mamá, lloró y…

No dijo más. Estaba claro que Perseo resultó ser alguien mucho más poderoso de lo que nos esperábamos. Sonreí malévolamente. Ahora era parte de mi caza y eso significaba que todo ese poder estaba a mi servicio, no al de Poseidón, no al del campamento, no al de mi padre. Decidí ignorar por el momento el hecho de que yo sirvo al Olimpo o, más específicamente, a mi padre.

Dejé la comida en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama e insté a mi teniente a que abandonara y se reunirá con las demás para que pudiera comer algo. Recostó al pequeño sobre la suave piel de león que uso como cobija, le dirigió una tímida sonrisa y salió.

Lo observé de cerca. Perseo se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, con el ceño relajado y la baba saliendo libremente de su boca. Siendo sincera era una vista adorable aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta.

—Despierta —le dije suavemente mientras lo movía del brazo. Murmuró algo en su sueño mas no despertó.

Volví a intentarlo con el mismo resultado hasta que empecé a perder la paciencia y lo moví bruscamente. Conseguí que despertara sobresaltado y me mirara con miedo. Maravilloso.

—Hola —saludé tratando que el sarcasmo que inundaba mi mente no se colara a mi voz.

—Hola.

No dijo más, simplemente me observó. Sabía que no podía esperar una gran conversación con un pequeño de dos años pero el intercambiar un simple saludo era... triste. Esperaba que el chico me preguntara dónde estaba su mamá o quién era yo pero lo único que hacía era mostrar miedo en sus ojos.

—Me llamo Artemisa.

—Percy

De nuevo con respuestas cortas aunque fue bueno saber que le gustaba ser llamado Percy. Intenté de nuevo.

—¿Tienes hambre?

No contestó pero robó una mirada al plato con comida que dejé en la mesita. Le sonreí en lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le acerqué el plato, instándolo a que comiera. La tomó con una mano temblorosa y la observó detenidamente unos instantes antes de darle una mordida. En cuanto tragó el pedazo fue a por otro y otro hasta que se terminó todo. Ignoré por el momento los restos de comida que se colaron en mi cama, ya habría tiempo en el futuro para enseñarle modales.

—Gracias —me dijo; al menos ya sabía lo básico de modales, eso decía mucho de él y le haría ganar puntos con las chicas, con eso superaba a más de la mitad de la población mundial masculina —, ¿dónde está la chica bonita de pelo negro? —preguntó con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Eones atrás por esa simple pregunta lo hubiera matado pero ahora solo me provocó risa. El pensar en la cara que pondría Zoë cuando supiera que la primera pregunta del pequeño fue por ella y que la consideraba bonita. Eso sería hilarante. Sin darme cuenta solté una pequeña risita y Percy me miró confundido. Me tranquilicé rápidamente para contestarle.

—Está fuera, comiendo con las demás.

—¿Quién es usted, señora Artemisa? —preguntó de nuevo y era la duda que estaba esperando responder. Era momento de enseñarle un poco de cultura celestial.

—Verás Perseo —se removió incómodamente ante su nombre, sonreí maliciosamente, sería buen arma para molestarlo en un futuro —, soy la diosa de la caza, la luna, los animales salvajes y un montón de cosas más —le respondí casualmente tratando de no saturarlo de información.

Me miró confundido unos instantes antes de que la mirada le brillara y me viera con reverencia. Lo agradable de los niños es que son muy inocentes y le fue muy fácil aceptar mis palabras. Continué mi discurso y le expliqué quién era él. No le costó trabajo aceptar que su padre era Poseidón, de hecho noté un poco de nostalgia en su mirada, probablemente de algún sueño que tuvo antes. Tomé nota de preguntarle después a Poseidón si lo había visitado en sueños.

La conversación se extendió unas cuantas horas más. Traté de responder lo más claramente posible las preguntas del pequeño sin abrumarlo. Decidí dejarlo dormir en mi cama por esa ocasión y me aparecí directamente en mi carruaje lunar. Mientras observaba las distintas vistas desde mi cómodo asiento, rememoré de nuevo todo lo ocurrido durante esa noche.

Si lo miraba en perspectiva me encontraba cambiando por completo la esencia de la caza y para lo que fue creada al aceptar un hombre pero había algo en el pequeño que me daba esperanza que sería diferente a todos los demás hombres. Incluso Zoë se encariñó en cuestión de minutos, aunque le costará admitirlo. Me recosté un poco y dejé que mis pensamientos siguieran fluyendo durante horas.

A primera hora por la mañana, cuando mi molesto hermano empezó su recorrido, me aparecí en mi tienda y encontré a un muy despierto Perseo, que se encontraba escudriñando la tienda con su mirada, para un niño debía ser una vista maravillosa, con decenas de pieles colgabas en distintos lados, cabezas de animales disecados y pinturas de antiguos momentos de la caza.

Lo llevé de la mano a la mesa principal donde mis cazadoras ya se encontraban reunidas. Todas lo voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo y, a pesar de que algunas tenían una clara mueca de disgusto, nadie hizo ningún comentario. Claire, la más pequeña de mis cazadoras se acercó, le tomó la otra mano y lo sentó a un lado de ella. Sonreí ante la imagen.

—Chicas, les presento a Perseo —lo introduje formalmente. Todas le dieron un saludo con la cabeza e incluso algunas le sonrieron, entre ellas noté que se encontraba Zoë.

—Percy… —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Zoë.

—Me gusta que me llamen Percy.

Volvieron a asentir las cazadoras.

—De acuerdo, Perseo —el chico se removió incómodo mas no se atrevió a decirme nada. Chico listo. —Es hora de que tomes tu juramento —declaré con vehemencia. Zoë me dirigió una mirada confundida.

—¿Juramento, mi señora? Es un chico. El juramento no aplica para él —me dijo. Levanté la ceja.

—Yo decido a quién aplica y a quién no el juramento. Se unirá a la caza y, por lo tanto, tiene que tomar un juramento. No será el mismo —me volteé hacia Percy y lo miré fijamente, el chico me devolvió la mirada con nerviosismo —repite después de mí: "Yo, Perseo juro sobre Artemisa a abandonar los hábitos repugnantes del hombre promedio, siempre honrar a la caza, seguir órdenes y jamás lastimar a una chica" —finalicé.

El pequeño me miró con sus grandes ojos verdes y repitió el juramento palabra a palabra. Al finalizar chasqueé los dedos y su atuendo cambió. Ahora se encontraba con unos pantalones de camuflaje, una playera de manga corta color plateado y unas botas de combate para mejor movilidad. Pensé en el atuendo tomando como referencia lo que mi hermano solía calificar como 'ropa de batalla'. Tuve que reprimir el impulso de ponerle una falda, aún era muy pequeño para ese tipo de bromas.

A la espalda le agregué un carcaj con flechas plateadas y un arco sencillo. En cada muslo se encontraba un chuchillo de caza plateado. Me paré con solemnidad, hecho que mis cazadoras duplicaron y miré con fiereza al chico.

—Bienvenido Perseo Jackson, hijo de Poseidón, campeón de Hestia, a las cazadoras de Artemisa —declaré con orgullo.

* * *

 _Buenas gente  
_

 _Estamos en el segundo capítulo de Cazador, espero les guste. Les recuerdo que sigo indeciso si hacer esta historia Percy/Artemisa ó Percy/Thalia. Espero en sus comentarios me digan cuál pareja les agradaría más leer ^^_

 _En otras noticias, abrí una encuesta en mi perfíl sobre la segunda historia de Percy Jackson que estaré trabajando simultaneamente. Está decidido que trabajaré otra pero les doy opción a escoger cuál. Las opciones son:_

 _-Héroe y dios del pasado (Percy viaja al pasado, a la era de la antigua grecia)  
-Demonio del mar (Un crossover entre Percy Jackson y Highschool DxD)  
-Surcando los mares (Un crossover entre Percy Jackson y One Piece)  
-Tú decide (me dejan a mí la elección)  
_

 _Quiero dejar en claro que todas las trabajaré y publicaré en algún punto, la cosa es ver cuál quieren leer primero. Un poco sobre el proceso que me llevaron a crear esas historias y sipnosis completas también se encuentran en mi perfíl.  
No olviden seguirme en twitter, suelo dar actualizaciones así como informar cual historia es la próxima a actualizar._

 _Agradecimientos eternos a mi querida beta kathitha. Si gustan comentar saben que tienen la caja de reviews, sepan que me encanta leerlos ^^_

 _Un saludo  
ReyAlex_


	3. Reunión Olímpica

**DISCLAIMER:** _Esta historia está basada en los libros escritos por Rick Riordan, los derechos pertenecen a él._

* * *

 **(Artemisa)**

Mi humor no mejoró en los siguientes días. Por más adorable que pudiera ser el pequeño Percy y, a pesar de que las chicas ya lo habían aceptado, el dolor de cabeza no mejoró. ¿Por qué? Simple, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para anunciar al consejo el cambio en mi caza y la adición del pequeño, cosa que seguramente no le gustaría a mi padre.

—Mi señora —anunció Zoë su presencia.

—Adelante —le contesté y la teniente de la caza entró a mi tienda.

—El entrenamiento ya terminó, todas muestran mejoría en el arco. Envié un grupo a cazar la cena —dijo Zoë dándome el reporte de la tarde. Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿Y Perseo? —pregunté.

—Traté de enseñarle las formas básicas de tiro con arco pero fue un desastre —dijo con algo de pesar.

Siendo sincera ya esperaba una situación como esa. Los hijos de Poseidón no eran precisamente conocidos por su habilidad con el arco exceptuando _él_ , pero no cuenta.

—Tomaré su entrenamiento de manera personal —anuncié, Zoë no dijo nada pero no me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que no se sorprendió. Después me miró intensamente, como si estuviera esperando a que pasara algo.

—¿Qué?

—Artemisa… —contestó con la misma mirada. Al notar que me encontraba completamente perdida elaboró más —, el consejo —dijo. Suspiré.

—En la siguiente reunión lo anunciaré —respondí de manera seca evitando el problema por ahora.

—Me temo que eso no es lo más conveniente, sobrina —dijo una tercera voz.

Levanté la ceja molesta de no haber sentido que una entidad divina entró a mis aposentos. Hestia, en su forma de ocho años, tomó asiento en el borde de la cama frente a mí que estaba en una silla junto a un tocador.

—Señora Hestia —saludó Zoë haciendo una leve reverencia. Hestia le sonrió con dulzura y respondió al saludo.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Hestia? —pregunté. Mi tía me observó escéptica.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Artemisa. Tienes que llamar tú a una reunión —dijo.

—Puedo esperar —dije con un ademán, restándole importancia al tema. Hestia cambió su mirada a una de reproche.

—Sabes que a mi hermano le desagradan las sorpresas y entre más tardes en anunciar a Percy, más peligro correrá el pequeño.

Permanecí en silencio. Ya estaba consciente que era yo la que tenía que llamar a una reunión de consejo pero prefería evitarme todo el problema que conllevaba hacerlo. Con problema me refiero a las constantes quejas de los miembros del consejo por ser sacados de sus respectivas obligaciones o, en el caso de la mayoría, de hacerlos levantarse de los tronos de sus templos.

Quería responderle a Hestia que seguiría adelante con mi plan de esperar hasta la próxima reunión que mi padre llamara pero no lo hice. Tomé una larga bocanada de aire y exhalé tratando de aceptar los hechos.

—Está bien. Llamaré a una reunión mañana —le anuncié. Hestia simplemente me sonrió y salió de la tienda en búsqueda de Percy.

No me molestaba que Hestia se paseara entre mis cazadoras o visitara a Percy. Era probablemente la única diosa a la que se lo permitiría. Siempre me llevé bien con ella y mis chicas la respetaban, nunca buscó compañía en detestables sexos opuestos o, siendo el caso, ningún tipo de compañía y aun así emanaba un aire de tranquilidad y amor que te llevaba inevitablemente a quererla.

La invité a cenar con nosotros y fue una buena idea porque el grupo que salió por la cena regresó sin ella. Al parecer no encontraron nada. Las regañé por no buscar mejor, desde allí podía sentir varios animales que pudieron habernos servido para cenar. Antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarme de mi asiento para ir yo misma por la comida, Hestia hizo aparecer un verdadero banquete frente a nosotras.

—Disfrútenlo chicas porque mañana doblaremos el entrenamiento. Veo que he sido muy suave con ustedes que ni la cena pueden conseguir —les di una reprimenda mientras llenaban su cara de horror y sus estómagos de comida.

Hestia le ayudó a Percy a comer, consintiéndolo y hablándole al oído. No tenía ni idea de que le podría estar diciendo pero el pequeño reía sin parar así que dejé pasar la acción.

Al día siguiente, muy a mi pesar, anuncié a mis cazadoras que partiría al olimpo y que se mantuvieran a salvo pero sin dejar de hacer sus tareas. Algunas se quejaron pero una mirada bastó para silenciarlas. Me desaparecí con la certeza de que mi día se haría muy largo.

Aparecí en mi templo del olimpo y decidí caminar hasta la sala del trono. Entre más pudiera retrasar la reunión era mejor. Paseé por las calles del olimpo y las diosas menores, musas y entre otras me saludaron con una reverencia. Los dioses menores tuvieron la suficiente inteligencia para salir de mi camino y ni siquiera intentaron saludarme. Estaba de mal humor y eso podría ocasionarles una visita por la vía rápida al Tártaro.

Abrí las grandes puertas que llevaban a la sala del trono y me recibieron estatuas de los dioses del consejo por el largo pasillo antes de la sala principal, donde se encontraban los tronos. Ya en el lugar me acerqué a mi trono, me senté y suspiré. Dándome cuenta de que ya no podía retrasar más el momento, saqué mi arco, coloqué una flecha especial y la lancé al techo donde traspaso y llegó al cielo dando un destello plateado y mandando el mensaje a los demás dioses.

No tuve que esperar mucho hasta que los dioses hicieron su aparición, cada uno con una expresión distinta. Mi padre estaba claramente molesto por el hecho que se convocara una reunión sin darle previo aviso. Hera tenía cara de indiferencia. Poseidón parecía resignado, seguramente ya había deducido porqué llamé a la reunión. Afrodita le lanzaba miradas a Ares mientras se limaba las uñas y el dios de la guerra pulía la punta de una lanza sin prestar mayor atención.

El dios de los mensajeros, Hermes, estaba al teléfono y parecía bastante ocupado. Mi desesperante hermano, Apolo, hizo aparecer una mesa pequeña frente a su trono para subir los pies, llevaba gafas oscuras y una sonrisa muy brillante para mi desdicha. Hefesto jugueteaba con unas baratijas en la mano, o eso es lo que parecía, no le presté mayor atención, después de todo era un chico y uno de los más feos, aunque la culpa no fuera de él.

Deméter por su parte estaba mirando la escena con tranquilidad y felicidad, probablemente por el hecho de que era época en que Perséfone pasa tiempo con ella. Atenea me miraba de manera inquisitiva tratando de desentrañar la razón por la reunión de emergencia que convoqué. Dionisio estaba bebiendo de una copa y parecía a punto de quedarse dormido, a pesar de apenas haber llegado. Mi tía Hestia estaba al borde del fuego del olimpo, moviendo la leña y brindándole algo de aire para mantenerlo vivo, me guiñó el ojo en cuanto notó que la observaba.

—Hija, ¿por qué razón llamaste al consejo? —preguntó mi padre. Tratando de acercarme de manera cautelosa al tema hablé con respeto.

—Mi señor —le contesté y noté con orgullo que una pequeña sonrisa se coló en la boca de Zeus por la manera en que lo llamé —, he decidido llamar al consejo para informar de una situación respecto a mis cazadoras que me llevó a hacer un cambio.

Parecía que los únicos que me prestaban atención eran Zeus, Poseidón y Atenea. Hestia por su parte parecía distraída pero sabía muy bien que estaba escuchando cada una de mis palabras. Mi padre me miró esperando a que elaborara pero guardé silencio, quería llevar las cosas tranquilas y de paso poner de buen humor a mi padre por lo que cederle la palabra siempre que fuera posible fue el camino que decidí tomar.

—Ya veo… ¿a qué cambios te refieres, Artemisa? —me preguntó.

Tomé toda la determinación que fui acumulando desde la noche anterior, tomé una boconada de aire y dije las palabras que cambiarían el olimpo para siempre, aunque no tenía forma de saberlo en ese momento.

—Un hombre se ha unido a la caza —declaré.

Las reacciones fueron inmediatas y unitarias. Todos, sin contar a cierto dios marítimo, me observaron como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, se encontraban incapaces de articular palabra y no los culpaba, fuera de la caza no solía hacer bromas y casi ningún dios del consejo me había escuchado o visto gastar una broma alguna vez. Decidí por sus estados de estupefacción que era el momento ideal para soltar el resto de la información.

—Se llama Perseo y nació como hijo de Poseidón, tiene dos años.

Pasaron varios minutos para que pudieran articular palabra y mi padre fue el primer en hacerlo lanzando su rayo con furia al centro de la sala. Se volteó para mirar a Poseidón directamente con cara acusadora.

—¡Tú! —exclamó —, ¡rompiste tu pacto! ¡¿Quieres vernos caer?! ¡Esto es traición!

Mi padre habló sin hacer uso de la razón. No sentí ni la menor culpa de haber dirigido la furia de mi padre hacia Poseidón, eso me ahorró el dolor de cabeza, al menos durante ese momento.

Poseidón por su parte golpeó el suelo con su tridente también molesto y chocó miradas con Zeus sin el menor ápice de intención a ceder.

—¡Traición! Hablas tonterías hermano —comenzó y me dirigió una rápida mirada, casi imperceptible pero que comprendí: yo lo manejo, decía. Me alegré que aceptara tan sencillamente el que lo usara de carne de cañón. —Además, tú rompiste el pacto primero, ¿no es así hermano? —le dijo venenosamente.

Zeus abrió los ojos como platos y Hera lo taladró con la mirada sin molestarse en contener el aura que empezó a emanar. Estaba furiosa. Los demás dioses decidieron seguir con la boca cerrada para evitar que los ahora tres dioses molestos intentaran desquitarse con ellos. Yo por mi parte permanecí observando la escena en silencio pero resignada a que tarde o temprano tendría que unirme al trío que estaba discutiendo.

—¿Qué quiere decir, esposo? —preguntó Hera haciendo énfasis en esposo. A Zeus le desapareció por unos instantes el color de la cara pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver, ¿qué tienes que decir sobre tu hijo, Poseidón? —encaminó de nuevo la situación hacia el dios del mar. Hera no parecía dispuesta a ceder.

—¡No te atrevas a acusar a otro dios cuando tú obraste mal antes! —exclamó la diosa del matrimonio sorprendentemente defendiendo a Poseidón. Deduje que su furia debía ser muy alta.

—Después hablamos —le dijo Zeus a su reina en voz más baja. Hera accedió aunque no cambió su expresión. —No es momento de discutir esto, hermano. Volvamos al tema principal. Artemisa, ¿con permiso de quién aceptaste al chico en la caza? —preguntó Zeus.

Ahora fui yo la que se enfureció. ¿Permiso? ¡Son mis cazadoras! ¡No tengo que pedirle ningún bendito permiso a nadie! Decidí inhalar y exhalar varias veces para intentar tranquilizarme. Si perdía los estribos, la situación terminaría empeorando.

—Me temo, padre, que no necesito pedirle permiso a nadie para manejar la caza —le dije intentando evitar que se colaran notas de enojo en mi voz.

—Hiciste un juramento —dijo Zeus.

—Padre —comencé sabiendo muy bien cómo contrarrestar los argumentos de Zeus ahora que la conversación había tomado el rumbo que quería —, si mal no recuerdo el juramento que hice fue de abandonar la compañía de hombres y mantener mi castidad. También te pedí la caza y solicité que fueran chicas. Admito que siempre dije que no se unirían hombres pero nunca lo prometí —finalicé.

Zeus parecía molesto pero no rebatió, incluso él sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Las ventajas de recordar los juramentos que hice en el pasado y a quién se los hice. Creí que había ganado el argumento y que la situación estaba pronta a terminarse cuando mi padre dijo unas palabras que me dejaron helada.

—No me gusta pero tienes razón. Entonces matarás al hijo de Poseidón y se acabará el problema. Es una orden —dijo con autoridad. No registré en qué momento saqué mi arco y apunté con una flecha a la cabeza de mi padre pero pareció que mi acción detuvo incluso a Poseidón que ya estaba dispuesto a trinchar a Zeus con su tridente.

—No me ordenarás que mate a alguien de mi caza —declaré en voz baja pero audible.

Toda la sala estaba conteniendo el aliento, apenas noté que estaba en mi forma divina, brillando en un tono plateado y mi arco estaba en su forma real, un hermoso dorado con la flecha con punta de oro y pluma de plata.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto? —dijo Zeus molesto con que me revelara, apretando fuertemente su rayo maestro en la mano derecha.

Nos miramos durante largo rato pero no cedí. A pesar de lo sencillo que hubiera sido aceptar que mataran al chico, mi orgullo me lo impedía y, aunque tratara de negarlo, ya me había encariñado con el pequeño. La presión en la sala aumentó y noté con horror que mi padre parecía dispuesto a liberar también su forma divina.

—Padre… —murmuré inaudiblemente para los demás. Cuando esperaba que mi padre cambiara de forma y me enviara al Tártaro por castigo, dejó de brillar, soltó un suspiro y habló:

—De acuerdo, si no tienes las agallas para hacerlo, yo lo mataré —dijo Zeus. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo lanzó el rayo maestro al techo desapareciendo. Inmediatamente sentí peligro en la zona donde la caza se encontraba y palidecí. Poseidón brilló y se paró de golpe.

—Me temo que Percy está fuera incluso de tu alcance, hermano —habló la voz de una niña de ocho años desde la hoguera. El dios del mar se relajó visiblemente y volvió a tomar asiento. Me regresó el color de la cara cuando sentí que la caza se encontraba fuera de peligro y ninguna de mis chicas, o chico se encontraban muertos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Zeus a su hermana.

Hestia entonces se puso de pie y lo miró directamente con sus grandes ojos marrones que emanaban cierto aire de inocencia gracias a su forma de niña.

—Lo que dije, Percy está fuera de tu alcance. No dejaré que lastimes a mi campeón —declaró y, por segunda vez en el día, el consejo se quedó estupefacto.

Era la primera vez que Hestia había escogido un campeón, Zeus incluso se mantuvo callado, sin intentar responder porque la sorpresa aún no lo abandonaba. A Hera le desapareció el enojo de la cara, Afrodita dejó de limarse las uñas y puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mi hermano dejó que las gafas oscuras le cayeran dramáticamente al regazo. Ares fue el único lo suficientemente estúpido para hablar y no fue por el hecho que hablara si no por sus palabras.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para evitar que mi padre mate al pringado cuando ni siquiera eres parte del consejo?

La diosa del hogar y familia cambió a su forma de veintidós años. El pelo ahora lo llevaba suelto semi ondeado, tenía un cuerpo que podría poner a Afrodita envidiosa. El consejo se mantuvo estupefacto pero por distintas razones. Habían pasado eones desde que tomó su forma adulta. Los hombres miraban con lujuria y las mujeres simplemente estábamos sorprendidas que tomara acción. Aunque yo estaba muy feliz.

—Chico —inició Hestia mirando a Ares con frialdad, lejos quedó lo cálido de su mirada —, podré ser una diosa pacífica y no haber tomado acciones en el pasado pero… no olvides quién es la primogénita de Cronos —declaró.

Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de color anaranjado y de manera intimidante, sentía como si de repente mi cuerpo entraría en combustión espontánea. Pareció que Ares sintió lo mismo porque desvió la vista y cerró la boca. Hestia entonces volvió a su forma regular de niña, mostró una sonrisa y volvió a su asiento junto a la hoguera. Zeus recobró el sentido.

—Para mantener al chico Artemisa, tendrás que asegurarte que no llegue a la edad de dieciséis —dijo Zeus. Asentí.

—Antes de que cumpla la edad le concederé la inmortalidad que viene con ser parte de la caza por lo que no alcanzara la edad para cumplir la profecía —declaré. De todos modos ya tenía pensado hacer eso. Dejaría que Percy y Claire crecieran hasta cierta edad antes de darles la inmortalidad.

—Perfecto, si eso es todo, ¡la reunión se da por terminada! —exclamó dramáticamente antes de desaparecerse con un gran trueno.

Hera rápidamente lo siguió seguramente para charlar más a fondo del tema de su aparente hijo. Los demás dioses empezaron a desaparecer uno a uno con expresión cansada por el dramatismo del rey de los dioses.

Al final los únicos que quedamos fuimos Poseidón, Hestia y yo. El dios del mar abrazó a su hermana que gustosa aceptó el gesto. Después se dirigió hacía a mí con la misma sonrisa que no había abandonado su cara. Entré en pánico de que intentara la misma acción conmigo. Pareció que comprendió que pensaba porque soltó una pequeña risa.

—No temas, sobrina —dijo —, aún no tengo deseos de morir por lo que no hay abrazo para ti —dijo con la misma sonrisa traviesa. Gruñí pensando que Percy podía llegar a ser como su padre.

—Me sorprende que tomaras acción, tía Hestia —le dije. Hestia me sonrió.

—Tenía que defender a mi campeón, lamentablemente mis hermanos suelen ser impulsivos y un poco estúpidos —dijo. Solté una risita y Poseidón hizo un puchero.

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio por unos minutos, parecía que el dios del mar quería decirme algo pero no le di mucha oportunidad, imaginando que querría visitar a Percy. Aún era muy pronto y no dejaría que lo hiciera hasta que cambiáramos de locación y pusiera sobre aviso a las demás chicas de la caza.

Decidí partir, me despedí de los dos dioses y me desaparecí. Cuando arribe encontré a Zoë ya esperándome, le conté todo lo ocurrido durante la reunión y casi se desmaya cuando llegué a la parte en que Hestia cambió de forma. Compartimos unas risas con la cara de terror del dios de la guerra.

Por su parte mi teniente me informó lo acontecido durante el día. Aún era temprano así que decidí comenzar con el entrenamiento del pequeño Percy. Cuando este me vio corrió hacía mí para saludarme pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio mi sonrisa que prometía dolor, mucho dolor. Después de todo, ningún cazador bajo mi tutela fallaría en tiro con arco y usaría todos los métodos a mi alcance para que Percy se volviera un maestro en el arte.

* * *

 _Buenas gente  
_

 _Continuamos la historia con una situación que tenía que dejar zanjada antes de empezar los saltos temporales. En el próximo ya habrá uno y comenzaremos a ver parte del punto de vista de Percy. No desesperen, vamos comenzando y eventualmente llegaremos a la acción de los libros._

 _La encuesta por la pareja de esta historia sigue abierta. Hasta el momento va ganando por mucho Percy/Thalia pero aún pueden votar por alguna otra opción si así lo desean. También sigue en pie la encuesta de mi siguiente historia de Percy Jackson a trabajar, la pueden encontrar en mi perfíl. Porfavor realicen el voto por la nueva historia en mi perfíl, no en comentarios para que así se me facilite contarlos (aunque no es como si fueran muchos votos...)_

 _Sobre la encuesta de la nueva historia, eliminé una de las opciones y dejé una explicación en mi perfíl. Básicamente esa historia me di cuenta que no se parecía en nada al trabajo de Riordan exceptuando el nombre de Percy por lo que la estoy trabajando como mi primera novela ^^ Espero me apoyen si logro publicarla en unos años._

 _Si desean pueden dejar su comentario que ya saben que disfruto leyéndolos. Agradecimientos eternos a mi beta kathitha (¡en esta historia le causo menos problemas! ¡Wiii!)_

 _Saludos  
ReyAlex_


	4. Entrenamiento

**DISCLAIMER:** _Esta historia está basada en los libros escritos por Rick Riordan, los derechos pertenecen a él._

* * *

 **(Artemisa)**

Admito que el chico no tenía ni una pizca de talento con el arco. De alguna manera, cuando disparó en nuestra primera práctica, se las arregló para que la flecha hiciera un arco perfecto en el aire y se dirigiera justo a mi cara. Con un movimiento de muñeca desaparecí la flecha pero no estaba feliz. ¿Cómo fue posible ese tiro? Dudaba que siquiera yo pudiera hacerlo.

Zoë a mi lado soltó una risita y me aseguré de dirigir mi mirada dura hacia ella. Lamentablemente mi teniente creyó conveniente aumentar su risa. Parece que perdí mi toque para intimidar. Percy se acercó a mí, con mirada triste y haciendo un puchero.

—¿Fue malo? —preguntó. Su carita generó una sonrisa cálida en mi cara.

—No del todo… pero la próxima vez asegúrate que al menos vaya hacia al frente…

Percy entonces me dirigió una inmensa sonrisa y volvió a posicionarse. El tiro tuvo el mismo resultado, solo que esta vez se dirigió a Zoë haciéndola perder su sonrisa. Esta ocasión no desaparecí la flecha y cuando mi teniente intentó agarrar su arco para desviar el proyectil con su propia flecha, descubrió que su arma había desaparecido. Le dirigí una inmensa sonrisa, de oreja a oreja. Zoë corrió hacia el campamento aterrada de la flecha que parecía tener un rastreador porque comenzó a evitar obstáculos en el camino. Le guiñé el ojo a un sorprendido Percy y solté en carcajadas. Dulce venganza.

* * *

 **(Artemisa)**

 _Tres años después_

Las cosas se mantuvieron bastante tranquilas. Durante ese tiempo logré hacer que Percy disparara flechas de manera decente e incluso superó a algunas de mis nuevas cazadoras. El pequeño se la pasaba todo el día junto a Claire, parecían siameses porque nunca encontrabas al uno sin el otro. En situaciones normales esto me molestaría, después de todo Percy no deja de ser un chico, pero tanto Zoë como yo nos aseguramos de criarlo de manera correcta y evitando en lo posible que el pequeño tomara cosas del comportamiento de su padre. Hestia también ayudó y estaba al menos una vez por semana junto a nosotras.

Poseidón lo visitaba de vez en cuando, siempre avisándome con antelación. Gracias a que Percy estaba en la caza, el dios del mar no estaba ligado a las reglas ancestrales de no interactuar con sus hijos semidioses, aunque yo mantenía ciertas restricciones. No quería que se supiera que un dios hombre nos visitaba una vez al mes.

El quinto cumpleaños de Percy llegó, y con ello, una gran fiesta en la caza se alzó. Me aseguré de escoger uno de los mejores bosques del país, Zoë personalmente se unió a la caza de comida y trajo todo un festín que Hestia cocinó, para sorpresa de todas, de manera casera. Estábamos reunidos en la mesa esperando que llegaran los últimos invitados.

El primero se hizo notar rápido con una brillante luz cegadora. Por mi parte, me aseguré de estrellar mi cabeza en la mesa en repetidas ocasiones, maldiciendo el momento en el que dejé que _ese_ se relacionara con Percy.

—Buenas noches chicas. Tan linda como siempre Febe. Estás bellísima Zoë. ¿Qué tal, hermanita? —saludó mi molesto hermano, asegurándose de caminar como si fuera una persona importante. Sentí que la sangre se elevaba y congregaba en mi cabeza.

—¡No me digas hermanita! ¡Y deja de ligar con mis cazadoras! —le reclamé. Fui ignorada, como siempre.

—¿Y dónde está el cumpleañero? —preguntó con su sonrisa brillante, quitándose las gafas oscuras para buscar mejor. Cabe señalar que la fiesta era de noche.

—Aquí, Apolo —habló Percy con una sonrisa imitando la del dios del sol. Gruñí y me regañé a mí misma. Permití que pasaran demasiado tiempo junto ese par.

—¡Estas hecho todo un hombre, Percy! —exclamó Apolo manteniendo su sonrisa. Se acercó al pequeño —, ahora, ven y dale un inmenso abrazo a tu primo más _cool_ y divertido que tienes —dijo con sonrisa socarrona extendiendo los brazos. Percy no tardó un segundo y se lanzó riendo al abrazo con el dios del sol.

Cuando creí que mi noche no podía empeorar, llegó el último invitado en una suave brisa marítima. La cara de Percy inmediatamente cambió de una sonrisa divertida a una cálida y emocionada. Soltó rápidamente a mi hermano y no tardó en abrazar a su recién llegado padre, que parecía extremadamente feliz con el recibimiento. Apolo se acercó a mí con lágrimas falsas.

—Me deja por un poco de agua…

Su acto duró poco y me dio un medio abrazo.

—¿Qué tal has estado, Artemisa? —preguntó un poco más serio mientras observábamos la escena entre padre e hijo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes de lo que hablo —me dijo con el mismo tono pero sin voltear a verme. Solté un suspiro.

Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería. Desde la reunión del consejo donde anuncié la llegada de Percy y lo defendí de mi padre, el dios del rayo mantuvo un rencor hacia mí y de vez en cuando soltó ataques verbales en las reuniones. Solía llamarme mentirosa, debilucha cada vez que perdía a alguna cazadora, sea la razón que fuere y otras decenas de calificativos. Claro, nunca me lo dijo de frente pero solía hacer muy poco para esconderlo. De ser su hija preferida pasé a ser la peste de sus hijos. Ya no me daba misiones y cuando no podía evitar darme algún encargo, se lo otorgaba a Hermes la misión y él me la daba a mí. Al final, las felicitaciones iban para el dios de los mensajeros. Al menos Hermes las rechazaba.

Ciertamente la relación con mi padre había dado un vuelvo de ciento ochenta grados pero curiosamente, a pesar de que me dolía, sabía que de poder habría tomado la misma decisión.

—Todo está bien —respondí después de unos minutos de silencio —, vamos, la cena se enfriará —di una penosa excusa pero logré que mi hermano dejara el tema. Nos acercamos al padre e hijo y abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué significa esto? —pregunté. Percy me dirigió una de sus grandes sonrisas y respondió:

—¡Mi papá me dio mi regalo! ¿A que es guay? —dijo extendiendo en su mano lo que parecía un gran tenedor.

Efectivamente, Poseidón le trajo de regalo un tridente, muy parecido al suyo propio. Tenía casi la altura de Percy, era de bronce celestial. Ciertamente era un arma muy hermosa, aunque claro, no lo iba a decir en voz alta, en lugar de eso coloqué mi mejor cara de molestia.

—Creí haber solicitado que me mencionaras estas cosas con antelación, Poseidón —le dije con dureza. El dios del mar soltó una risita y puso una sonrisa idéntica a la que tenía Percy.

—Vamos, Artemisa, mira la emoción de Percy. Supongo que podrás dejar pasar ese pequeño detalle —dijo manteniendo la misma clase de sonrisa.

Medí sus sonrisas, el par era idéntico exceptuando el suave brillo plateado en la piel del pequeño, cortesía de mi bendición. Acabé rindiéndome, sabía que si le quitaba el regalo a Percy, terminaría teniendo entre manos a un niño sumido en mar de lágrimas. Detestaría eso.

—¿Y para qué te servirá un tridente, Perseo? —le pregunté al pequeño y conseguí que hiciera una mueca al escuchar su nombre completo. Sonreí, tomarle el pelo era muy divertido.

—Puede usarlo en lugar de una lanza —contestó Poseidón por su hijo. La cara de Percy se iluminó de inmediato y comenzó a hacer los pocos movimientos que sabía hacer con una lanza.

Parecía que tendría que incluir en su entrenamiento lanzas también. Sumando a tiro con arco, las cuchillas de cazador y entrenamiento con espada, el pequeño tendría todos los días ocupados. Al menos así evitaría que siguiera planeando bromas con Claire y Febe.

—Desde el momento que empieces a quejarte del entrenamiento, te quitaré el arma —le dije con tono autoritario. Percy sonrió y asintió. Arrastró a su padre a la mesa.

Solté un largo suspiro ante las tácticas de mi cazador y me dirigí también a la mesa para comenzar la celebración. Hestia rápidamente repartió la comida e ingerimos las delicias preparadas por la diosa.

Al día siguiente me aseguré de despertar muy temprano a Percy, dándole un poco más de tiempo de sueño a mis cazadoras. El pequeño se levantó a regañadientes pero lo hizo al fin y al cabo. Lo puse a hacer los ejercicios reglamentarios físicos de las mañanas mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Divertida? —me dijo molesto. Le contesté de manera madura.

—Por supuesto —y le saqué la lengua. Una fortuna que estuviera en mi forma de nueve años.

—Es muy temprano para esto, Arty —me dijo. Mi cara de divertida se transformó en una de enojo. Maldigo el momento en que escuchó a mi hermano llamarme así. Desde entonces me dice así cada que estamos solos o con Zoë y no hay poder humano o divino que lo impida.

—Debería limitar más tú tiempo con mi hermano —dije más para mí que para él pero aun así escuchó.

—Deberíamos estar durmiendo cuando Apolo ni siquiera ha aparecido en el cielo —me respondió también en voz baja. Levanté la ceja.

—¿Dijiste algo? —pregunté en tono peligroso. El color abandonó la cara del pequeño negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras seguía ejercitándose.

Después de que terminó la rutina saqué mis dagas y esperé que hiciera lo mismo. Entendió el mensaje, sacó las suyas y se puso en posición. Empezamos nuestro combate de entrenamiento.

A pesar de que Percy sólo tenía cinco años se movía con una gracia que superaba a gran parte de mis cazadoras en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se acercó de manera veloz e intentó con su daga derecha un ataque directo que esquivé fácilmente con un leve movimiento pero Percy dio un giro sobre su propio eje e intentó atacar con su daga izquierda. Me vi forzada a levantar la mía para bloquearla y di un salto por encima de Percy. A sus espaldas me puse a la ofensiva pero sintió mi ataque porque se lanzó hacia el frente para alejarse de mí. Resbaló al intentar darse la vuelta y eso me dio la oportunidad de terminar el combate.

—Tienes observar bien en dónde te encuentras para evitar resbalar. No te diste cuenta que había algo de lodo en el suelo —le dije. En realidad yo había puesto ese lodo antes la batalla. Quería enseñarle a siempre estar alerta.

Percy parecía estar enojado consigo mismo juzgando el puchero que hizo. Me compadecí de él, después de todo seguía siendo un niño. Tratando de animarlo pasé a la siguiente fase del entrenamiento.

—Muy bien, es turno de que aprendas cómo usar ese tridente.

La cara de Percy se iluminó al instante y supe en ese momento que había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

 **(Artemisa)**

 _Dos años después_

Día de playa. Detesto el día que le prometí a las chicas llevarlas.

El problema no era el mar. Era necesario para entrenar a Percy con sus poderes de agua, no. El problema es que era un día soleado, muy soleado, lo que significaba que mi odioso hermano nos estaba observando directamente pero no se atrevía a bajar. Mis cazadoras más grandes llevaban trajes de baño de dos piezas mientras las pequeñas de una sola pieza, incluyéndome y me hervía la sangre de saber que Apolo estaba viéndonos. Si el idiota intentaba algo juré que lo mandaría al Tártaro castrado.

—Quita esa cara, sobrina. ¡Es un día de playa! ¡Alégrate!

Oh sí, olvidé mencionarlo, Poseidón también estaba presente. Aunque era precavida con el dios del mar sabía que no se atrevería a hacer algo con mis cazadoras cuando su hijo me llamaba 'mi señora'. Sin embargo aún me sentía incómoda con la mera presencia del chico. El día de hoy mientras el resto de la caza se divierte un poco, observaré a Percy y su padre comenzar a entrenar en el mar. Supongo sería divertido lanzar flechas al par de chicos mientras chapoteaban en el agua.

* * *

 **(Percy)**

—Muy bien Percy, lo primero que tienes que hacer en sentir el agua —mi padre me dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Sentir el agua? Quisiera que fuera un poco más específico pero no importa. Cerré los ojos y sentí el agua como me dijeron. Naturalmente no sabía lo que tenía que sentir. Había muchas cosas para sentir. Desde la mirada expectante de mi padre, los ojos curiosos de Zoë o hasta la mirada burlona de Artemisa y su mano cercana a su carcaj. ¡Espera! ¡Me va a lanzar una flecha! Me di cuenta y rápidamente me lancé hacia atrás para esquivarla. El agua que hasta entonces me llegaba a la cintura pareció como si me tragara y me ayudó a alejarme aún más. Cuando recuperé la orientación abrí los ojos y vi a mi padre divertido y Artemisa decepcionada de que esquivara la flecha.

Me contuve de hacerle alguna seña burlona. A pesar de lo que diga Zoë, no tengo deseos de morir joven. Mi padre carraspeó un poco para ganar mi atención.

—No era exactamente lo que esperaba pero pudiste sentir el mar, ¿cierto? —preguntó. Realmente detestaba tener que decirle que no pero sería peor mentir.

—No sentí el mar —contesté. Mi padre frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces cómo pudiste anticipar la flecha de Artemisa?

Pude decir que conocía demasiado a mi señora como para saber que no desaprovecharía una oportunidad así pero esa no era la verdad.

—Es la bendición de Hestia.

Así es. Uno de los beneficios de la bendición de Hestia era el poder sentir a los que consideraba familia. Era extraño, es como si los viera dentro de un espacio negro pero estaban borrosos. Podía sentir a toda la caza, Artemisa, a mi padre, Hestia e incluso Apolo que sé que estaba observándome desde el cielo y está filmándolo todo con una cámara.

Mi padre soltó un suspiro.

—Eso complicará las cosas. Gracias a que puedes 'sentir' a tantos individuos te costará trabajo conectarte completamente con el mar. Normalmente no tendrías que hacer esto, por ser mi hijo el mar te reconoce inmediatamente pero tus otras bendiciones afectan esa conexión y tienes que buscarla por ti mismo y formarla. Desafortunadamente no podrás conocer mi palacio hasta que hagas la conexión.

Me sentía decepcionado. Llevaba esperando mucho tiempo para conocer el lugar donde mi padre vivía y conocer al resto de su familia pero aunque le rogara durante años jamás me dejó acercarme al mar antes. Solo me entrenaba un poco en lagos pero desde que toqué el mar me di cuenta que no era lo mismo. Mientras en lagos me sentía revitalizado aquí me sentía… completo. Como si una parte de mí que ni siquiera sabía que existiera finalmente apareciera. Traté de que mi decepción no se notara.

—Supongo que tendré que esperar otros ocho años.

Mi padre no contestó, solo me dedicó una sonrisa que no le llegó completamente a los ojos y continuamos mi entrenamiento.

* * *

 _Buenas,_

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Una actualización?  
Pues sí. Primero que nada permitanme disculparme por la espera, muchas cosas han pasado entre las que se encuentran -pero no se limitan- a cambio de escuela, de carrera, nuevo trabajo, dos mudanzas... En fin, la mayor problematica fue que me robaron mi casa y entre lo que se llevaron, naturalmente, se encontraba mi computadora y estúpidamente no tenía ningún tipo de respaldo así que apenas estoy terminando de recopilar ideas de mi mente para poder continuar. Aun así no tengo computadora, sólo la del trabajo por lo que les pido paciencia. NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS ESTÁN ABANDONADAS._

 _El capítulo es corto debido a que lo tenía escrito desde hace dos años y se encontraba perdido en mi correo electrónico (lo único que he salvado)._ _ _Próximos capítulos serán mucho más largos pero quería dejarles algo publicado...__

 _Cualquier error es mio ya que no fue revisado por una beta. Tengo la posición abierta (lamentablemente mi betha Kathitha tuvo que dejar el puesto), cualquiera interesado porfavor mándeme un mensaje. Nos leemos pronto._

 _Saludos  
ReyAlex_


End file.
